1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic devices and more particularly to an input button assembly.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Portable devices may be equipped with buttons, switches, and keys for performing various functions, such as sound volume control. However, due to the limited space in some device enclosures, fitting a key that is sensitive while also providing adequate tactile feedback may be a challenging task. Accordingly, the need exists for new key designs that provide both adequate tactile feedback and sensitivity.